Lisa the Alchemist
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Lisa finds an old book written by Edward Elric. She discovers the forgotten power of alchemy and all seems good, then she screws up. Rated T for now, will change into a M later for dismemberment (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Lisa finds a new hobby

**Lisa the Alchemist**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **(Hi guys! Chibi here! So this is the first of a collection of anime crossovers I'm gonna do. Each of them will revolve around Lisa because she's my favorite. For now, I'm only going to write the first chapters and then continue the stories in the summer. Don't worry! Simp-eds will still be completed in July. So this one is for Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy!)**

Lisa was at the Springfield Public Library. Ms. Hoover had assigned her a project concerning alchemy, the lost science of creation and destruction. Lisa asked the librarian were she could find books on alchemy and she pointed to the science section of the library. Lisa looked through the books but none really caught her eye.

"Maybe I can find something at the book store." She said.

As she was about to leave, She saw a really old book she didn't notice before. The title read: **The study of Alchemy by Edward Elric.**

"Strange." Lisa said. "I didn't notice that book before." She picked it up and flipped through it. There were strange drawings and mentions of homunculus and something called transmutation. This intrigued Lisa so she decided to check the book out.

Lisa spent the next few days with her nose in that book, which of course didn't seem unusual to the rest of her family. She already knew what alchemy was before she got the book sure, but this Edward person offered such a fascinating take on it. It was as if he actually made it work...

* * *

Homer and Marge were watching the newest McBain movie on TV when Lisa came running to the living room with something underneath a blanket in her arms and a wide smile on her face.

"Mom! Dad! Look what I did!" She shouted. Without waiting for a reply, she threw the blanket off the object, revealing it to be saxophone made entirely out of wood.

"That's great sweetie!" Marge said. " Did you make that in wood shop?"

"No!" Lisa shouted. "It turns out that Edward Elric knew how to make alchemy work! All you need to do is make a transmutation circle, put some raw materials in the middle, clap your hands and press them around that sucker and BAM! You get a completely playable saxophone made of wood!" She than proceeded to play the saxophone.

"That's great sweetie!" Homer said. "Is that all your're doing?"

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up!" Lisa said. "I'm gonna try everything in this book!" And with that Lisa ran off.

"Heheh. Kids and their alchemy."

"Homer." Marge said. "Should we be worried about Lisa reviving an old science. The kids have a habit of awakening things from the past and it never turns out good."

"Relax Marge." Homer said as he took a swig of Duff. "I mean what's Lisa gonna do? Fuse animals and people together? Bring the dead back to life? Maybe even make her own human!" Homer said that last sentence with a eerie yet humorous tone.

Marge giggled. "You're right Homie."

Meanwhile, Lisa was in her room reading the book.

"What other secrets are you hiding Edward Elric?" She said to herself.

 **(Foreshadowing is shady.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mishap

**Chapter 2**

Lisa spent the next few weeks perfecting her alchemy. She tried teaching Bart but all he did was make an iron statue of his butt. One day Lisa decided to perform the most daring feat in the entire book. In the last few pages of the book, Edward described a gate to the truth. He warned that this gate should never be opened but the thought excited Lisa too much.

It was Saturday. Lisa, Bart, and Milhouse were inside the Simpson's garage. Lisa had drawn a transmutation circle on the floor with chalk and was preparing herself for the experiment.

"Do you have the camera ready Milhouse?" Lisa said.

"Sure do!" Milhouse noticed that the camera still had its screen cap on. "Oh wait."

Bart removed the cap. "Now we're ready to roll!" Milhouse pressed play on the camera and began filming Lisa.

"Hello! My name is Lisa Simpson. A few weeks ago, I came across a lost book on alchemy written by a man named Edward Elric. It turns out that not only does alchemy work, it does much more than science initially thought possible. People can now fix cracks in the sidewalk, the broken leg on their chairs and even preform open-heart surgery. Now I will be bring you a demonstration. I call this experiment "The Gates of Truth!"

Lisa stood in the middle of the circle and clapped her hands together. She slammed them down on the circle, causing it to glow. The whole garage shook as the circle activated. Lisa could feel immense power flowing through her body.

"This is it!" Lisa thought. "The ultimate alchemy."

Suddenly, Lisa felt a sharp pain on her side. A crushing pressure brought her to her hands and knees.

"Wait! Something's wrong!" She shouted.

Milhouse had already dropped the camera and was shaking in fear, his pants sporting a giant stain. Bart was also shaking but snapped out of it and ran to his sister's aid.

"Lisa!" He shouted.

"Bart!" The light consumed Lisa and she faded just before Bart got there. All that was left in the circle was Lisa's shoes.

She had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3: Out on a Limb

**Chapter 3: Out on a limb**

Lisa felt weak when she woke up. She could smell blood, wood, and oil. She couldn't feel her arms or legs and when she tried to move them she was struck with agonizing pain. She couldn't see anything either. There was something like a blindfold covering her eyes. She laid there for about an hour before she heard a voice.

"Are you awake yet?"

It was a female voice. That was for sure. The fabric covering her eyes was lifted and Lisa could see a albino girl with bright blue eyes staring back at her. She scared Lisa quite a bit.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. "You've been out for a week."

"A whole week?" Lisa asked. She tried to get up again but couldn't. "Why can't I move?"

"You poor thing. I guess you don't remember. I'm not surprised. You must have been some horrible accident for you to be injured the way you were. But I managed to fix you up nice!"

"Injured?" Lisa asked. "What do you mean?"

The girl helped Lisa up and off the bed. Holding her, the girl went into another room with a mirror. She placed Lisa in front of it, acting as a crutch.

Lisa could hardly believe what she was seeing. She was wondering why the girl didn't seemed shocked at her complexion. Now she knew it was because her skin was no longer yellow. It was white like the girl's. Lisa's eyes were also different. Instead of black beady balls, her pupils were bright blue. Her hair still somewhat retained its starfish shape. Lisa noticed her body was also taller and slimmer. The most astonishing feature however was her arms and legs, or more accurately, the metal contraptions that were in their place.

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know. My friends Edward and Alphonse brought you to me so I could make you the automail you're wearing now."

Lisa looked confused. "You meant the things replacing my limbs?"

"Yes. I'll explain everything later. But right now you still need to rest."

 **(Alright. A couple of things. First I'm so sorry for the sucky stories and other crap. I've lost the will to write! Don't worry! I'll get it back, even if I have to beat it back into my brain. Also since this story's been getting a lot of love, I'm gonna work on it from now on. A new chapter a month! And I'll make them longer too.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Elric Brothers

**Chapter 4: The Elric Brothers**

Lisa was shocked when Winry explained what had happened. The Elric brothers had found Lisa in the desert, all four of her limbs missing. She was bleeding out but they managed to close up the wounds. They took her with them to Winry where she made automail for her missing limbs. Lisa had been unconscious for a week. That explained the metal appendages but what happened to her body? Lisa decided it was best not to tell Winry about being from the past or being yellow. The situation was bizarre enough as it is.

It turns out that Winry wasn't alone. She shared the house her Grandma and her dog who also had automail replacing one of his limbs. Lisa's own automail hurt her a lot but Winry said that the pain would fade away soon enough. In time she should would learn to walk too.

Another two weeks passed and Lisa could finally walk. It still felt strange having metal limbs but Lisa couldn't complain. She still wondered how she was going to get home. Those thoughts were filling her head until one night.

It was dinnertime and they were having stew. Lisa lied and told Winry and her grandma that she was allergic to meat so she could keep her vegetarian diet. Therefore, there was no meat in Lisa's stew. Just potatoes and carrots. As she was about to take another sip, there was a knock at the door

"Lisa could you get that?" Winry asked.

"Sure!" Lisa went to open the door. Standing outside was a young man with golden hair and a red jacket and a much bigger man in a suit of armor. Lisa couldn't say anything as the blonde boy looked her over.

"I'm glad to see that Winry was able to fix you!" As he said this, he patted Lisa on the head, causing her to blush. "You probably don't remember us. I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Al" Edward motioned to the armored behemoth behind him

"Edward Elric?" Lisa whispered. She could barely believe her ears. This was Edward Elric? The master of Alchemy? He was just a boy!

"Come on you two! Get inside!" Winry said. Edward and Al entered the house following by a bewildered Lisa

…

So where are you guys headed off to now?" Winry asked after dinner.

"Back to Central. Roy said he has a possible lead on the philosopher's stone."

"The philosopher's stone?" Lisa asked. "What that?"

"It's a stone that can deify to laws of alchemy. It will help us fix something we broke." To Lisa unpleasant surprise, everyone's faces deepened in sorrow. "What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Edward said. "The point is we have to find it so tomorrow we have to leave."

"You're only staying for one day?" Winry asked sadly.

"Afraid so." Edward answered.

"Well than well just have to make the most of it."

The rest of the night went uneventfully.

In the morning The Elric brothers gathered their things and were about to set off when they heard little footsteps running after them. They turned around and saw Lisa with a bag behind her back

"Where do you think you're going? Edward asked.

"I'm coming with you!" Lisa shouted.

"What makes you say that?" Edward asked.

"I said it was okay." Winry was standing at the door. "She talked to me and Grandma and we agreed it would be best if she went with you.

"But Winr-"Edward was interrupted by a wrench smashing into his face.

"No buts!" and with that, Winry slammed the door shut.

"Come on brother. It could be fun!" Al said.

"Yeah yeah alright. You can come!"

Lisa shouted with glee as they set off to Central.

 **Sorry for the Grandma parts. It's been a while since I saw FMA and I can't remember her name. Anyway here's a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Central

**Chapter 5: Central part 1**

The train ride was exhausting for Lisa. But then again what was to be expected from a girl who grew up in a world with cars and planes as the main modes of transport. When they got to Central, the first thing Lisa did was stretch.

"You do know your limbs are mechanical now right?" Edward asked.

Having temporally forgotten about her metal appendages, she blushed and ceased her stretching.

"Sorry." She said.

As the trio walked toward the building, Lisa caught site of a young man in a blue military uniform.

"Fullmetal, what took you so long?" The man asked.

"Sorry Cornel" Edward said. "We had to stop at Winry's for a little maintenance."

"Who's that?" Roy pointed to Lisa.

"That's Lisa. She wanted to see Central and well..I can't say no to Winry."

"No children in the building Fullmetal. You know that."

"But I-" Before Lisa could finish her sentence, Roy hushed her with a stare.

"I'm not in the mood for idle chatter. I'll have Lt. Armstrong escort you to a inn you can stay in while the Elrics and I do business."

"Oh no!" Edward shouted

"Please have mercy! She's just a little girl!" Al pleaded.

Lisa became frighten. "What's wrong? Who's Lt. Armstrong?"

"That would be me little one!" Lisa flinched as a booming voice spoke from behind her. Shakily, she turned around to see a extremely buff man with a handlebar mustache and a small tuft of hair on his otherwise bald head. For some reason Lisa wasn't sure she wanted to know, he was sparkling.

"My name is Lt. Armstrong, bearing the name that has been passed on by the Armstrong family for generations!" He ripped off his shirt and began to flex, causing Lisa to feel very uncomfortable.

"What's happening?" Lisa felt herself being picked up and dropped over Armstrong's shoulder.

"Come along little one. I will tale you tales of the Armstrong name!"

Lisa didn't bother fighting back. She felt it was pointless to resist.

 **(I'm really losing my edge. I'm so sorry.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Philosopher's Stone

**Chapter 6: The Philosopher's Stone.**

Lisa was bored. That was an understatement. She couldn't stand waiting for Al and Edward. She laid on the bed of her hotel room while Lt. Armstrong kept going on about his bloodline.

"Then there's my sister who works in Briggs. She's the oldest of the Armstrong clan "

Lisa was too busy looking at her arm to hear what Armstrong was saying. It was so surreal. Her real arms and legs were gone and replaced with these "automail" limbs. To top it off, her skin, hair, and eyes also changed to be like the people of this world. It scared her but at the same time intrigued her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"We're here." The Elric brothers entered the room.

"What did the Colonel want?" Lisa asked.

"The Colonel said that there a priest in Reole preforming miracles." Edward said.

"So?" Lisa asked, not understanding what Edward was implying.

"See, me and brother are looking for something called a Philosopher's stone. We've been looking for it for a long time and...Lisa?"

Lisa had stopped listening after she heard Philosopher's stone. She remembered that term all too clearly. There was a whole chapter dedicated to it in Ed's book.

...

 _"The Philosopher's stone is believed to have the ability to bypass Alchemy's law of equivalent exchange. It it the closest thing there is to a God. Me and my brother searched for it in the hopes that it would help us obtain our goal. But we were so stupid. The legend turned out to be true but the cost of making a stone is just to high a price for any moral human to give. Never under any circumstances attempt to seek it out. You will only find hell."_

...

Lisa gulped. "Oh my god!" She thought. "I must have arrived to a time before Edward Elric wrote the book. Before he found the Philosopher stone."

"Is something wrong Lisa?" Edward asked.

Lisa snapped back to reality. "Wha- Oh no. Nothing's wrong.

"Well be sure to get some rest tonight." We've leave first thing tomorrow."

"What?" Armstrong asked. "Your taking the girl with you?"

"Yeah. Winry sort of made us take her." Edward let out a small fake laugh that did not impress Lisa in the slightest.

Armstrong stared for a moment.

"HOW WONDERFUL! ONLY 15 YEARS OLD AND ALREADY TRAINING AN APPRENTICE! EDWARD ELRIC YOU TRULY ARE A ALCHEMY PRODIGY!"

Armstrong squeezed the Elrics tightly while Lisa was once again lost in thought.

"What is the Philosopher Stone made of? And why doooo those guys want it so badly?"

 **(Another shitty chapter from another shitty author. However this will be the last time in awhile. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE! I HAVE A FEW THING TO SAY!)**


	7. Chapter 7: In Reole

**Chapter 7: In Reole**

 **(Happy Thanksgiving!)**

The desert was usually windy today. Nothing but dunes for miles. Edward and Al tread through the sand while Lisa slept peacefully on Al's shoulder.

"We're here." Edward said.

"Where?" Lisa yawned as she awoke from her nap."

"Reole." Al said. "There's been reports of sorcery in the area."

"That might lead us to the Philosopher's Stone. Come on." Ed lead the way as Lisa jumped off of Al. Her metal feet slipped on the sand and she fell on her butt. Embarrassed, A flustered Lisa got up as quickly as she could and wiped the sand from her dress. Luckily for her, neither of the Elric brothers seemed to notice.

"These automail legs are gonna take some getting used to." She said to herself as she followed them.

The town was very beautiful. Children were playing on the streets. Men and women alike manned vendors all over the place. Lisa took a huge breath of unpolluted air and smiled.

"What a beautiful world."

The trio approached a soup vendor where people were listening to a radio. Al, Ed, and Lisa seated themselves and ordered soup. While they were eating, Ed accidentally knocked down the radio and broke it.

"What the hell man!?" The vendor asked.

"Don't worry. Me and Al got it." Both Elric brother got up and drew a transmutation circle around the broken radio while Lisa watched. They clapped their hands together and pressed them on the ground and there was a blinding blue light. When it was gone, the radio was once again intact and working.

Everyone gasped including Lisa.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen anything like that!"

"Your parents never use alchemy to fix things?" Al said.

Lisa blushed. "When my Dad breaks something, he brushes it under the carpet and blames either Bart or the dog."

"Who's Bart?" Al asked.

"My brother."

"Oh. Does he know alchemy too?"

"Uhhhhh...Yes. No!...Maybe so?" Lisa smiled sheepishly at Al. Before the awkwardness could continue, Ed tapped Al on the shoulder.

"They mentioned a guy named Cornello preforming miracles. I think that's our guy." Ed turned to the vendor and his patrons. "Anyone know where this Cornello guy is."

"I do." A beautiful woman holding grocery bags approached the group. "My name is Rose. I can take you to Cornello."

"Great! I'm Edward Elric. That's my brother Al in the suit of armor and the little girl is our friend Lisa." Lisa and Al waved.

Edward followed Rose with Al and Lisa following.

"Hey! Little girl! You didn't eat the meat!" The vendor called.

"That's okay. I don't eat meat!" She shouted back, leaving the vendor dumbfounded.

"What a strange girl."


End file.
